


Illustrations for 'America, don't you cry' by hiddencait

by ningloreth



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations and an icon for a wonderful <i>Dredd</i> story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_2013/works/943502">America, don't you cry</a>, by hiddencait.</p><p>hiddencait's summary:</p><p> <i>Judge Dredd is undoubtedly the most dedicated Judge in Mega City One, so when DNA and a witness “prove” him to be a murderer, chaos strikes the Hall of Justice. His unofficial partner Cassandra Anderson is determined to clear his name, even if it uncovers the demon of his past – his twin.</i></p><p>The quotes are from hiddencait's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for 'America, don't you cry' by hiddencait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



_Title Banner._

_She reached the barest surface of the other mind and then found herself shrieking in pain as blast of light or electricity flashed from the surface of the man’s mind and went straight through her._

_“What they have is DNA from a man who has an identical twin, and a witness who’s conveniently immune to most traditional interrogation and apparently psychic-proof. That doesn’t sound like irrefutable evidence to me.”_

_“Former Judge Joseph Dredd is hereby sentenced to life in Iso. ... Effective immediately.”_

_She reached out with her mind..._

_She let her head slide down until she leaned against his arm. The insulated flight suit he wore wasn’t anything close to comfortable beneath her head. The calm center of his mind, on the other hand, that was familiar enough to soothe and send her sliding towards sleep._

_“So you want to know what happened? I legitimately saw you, or a slick shit who looks a lot like you, really....”_

_Frankly Cassandra planned to block that part of their journey out of her mind. That and to use up all of her monthly hot water ration as soon as humanly possible..._

_“No!” she shrieked, and she felt her mind lash out, slamming into Rico’s with the force of a train. Something pressed back desperately, but then snapped, and there was a sickening silence in her mind. She fell into that silence and didn’t know anything for another long while._

_THE END._

_Icon._

**Author's Note:**

> Photo collages with some digital painting. 
> 
> I wanted them to look comic book-y, so I gave them a white border and tried to keep the images quite 'flat'. The type face is 'Agency', which was used in the Karl Urban _Dredd_ film titles.


End file.
